


Shard (Oneshot)

by PiperRose90



Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, transformers elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperRose90/pseuds/PiperRose90
Summary: After dealing with an unusual case, Gavin started to gain massive headaches with no explanation for nearly two weeks until he started to see strange symbols which slowly grew into something much more dangerous than he could possibly imagine.
Series: Oneshot Ideas Dump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Shard (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story idea
> 
> I got this idea from watching Transformers 2 so yeah, I think that it would be a good idea so if anyone wants to make this into a book, go ahead

Even though he just woke up, Gavin knew that it would be a rough day once again due to the small throbbing headache that doesn't fully go away, no matter how much medications he took. It recently been happening for nearly a week now and due to him being a stubborn ass, he didn't mention it to anyone since he would be forced to take a day off.

Letting out a tired groan, he slowly opened his eyes, yawning a bit as he checked for the time to find that he have an hour to get ready for work. He was also glad that his partner didn't call him to try to rush him or anything. Gavin let out a louder groan, now feeling more awake, as he got out of bed before making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After showering and dressed followed by his coffee being made to start his day as well as making sure to take some medicine to keep the headaches at bay, Gavin checked the time again to see that he only have twenty minutes left which was good enough time for him to get to work on time. Once the coffee was done, Gavin poured the steaming liquid into the coffee thermos and soon left his place after locking the door behind him.

Xxxxxxx

"Good morning Detective"

"Morning tin can" Gavin casually greeted Nines as he was sipping some of his coffee while taking a seat by his desk, fully taking advantage of the peaceful morning. He could heard the sound of paper rustling followed by footsteps moving away which he shrugs it off thinking that Nines turning in some reports before finishing some of the coffee to start the day.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Fortunately, or unfortunately, there wasn't any major cases for the day, mostly paper works, interrogations and phone calls which, unfortunately, caused the headache to grow leaving behind painful throbs leaving Gavin in a cranky mood which had everyone to steer clear of him. The only exception to the rule was Nines whom had noticed the Detective in pain and would recommend him to take an early leave in which Gavin would snark at him before purposely ignore his advice with a slight smirk.

It was getting close to 3 pm to where the headache became too much to ignore causing Gavin to stop what he was doing and carefully made his way to the break room where it would probably be quieter than the main area. He was also glad that Nines was busy with something else since the android would try to talk him into leaving early.

"Ugh....phck" Gavin painfully groan out as he had his head resting on his arms while sitting in one of the high chairs. He wished that he brought extra pain killers for his headache before letting out a louder groan as the pain slowly grew to the point where it blocked everything out. The Detective barely noticed himself slamming his forehead against the surface of the table or the way he gripped onto each side of his head as the pain echoed out from his head to throughout his body before it suddenly stopped leaving him blissfully numb. Then he suddenly opened his eyes, which he didn't realized that he had them closed, when he felt a sudden shock in both his head and chest making him inhale sharply and slamming his hands on the table at the same time.

Everything was calm around him just for a moment before he saw something flicker in from of him for a second making him blink a bit. _'What the....'_ Gavin barely thought before it flickered again now showing more than once and was flickering in and out so fast that Gavin barely had time to fully understand what was it was trying to show. Unknowingly, he started to let out unintelligible mumbling as his hands started to itch followed by an urge to write something which only lasted for a minute before it faded away as the flickering, which starting to look like symbols, started moving faster as his eyes kept moving left and right trying to catch up to the speed.

Then everything became to a sudden stop when he felt a sharp pain on his cheek causing him to cry out a curse word as the sensation along with the flickering symbols was gone a second after the pain. "Phck!" Gavin cursed out as his vision went back to normal to see Connor looking at him with a concern expression which made him scowl for a second before also realizing that his arms were pinned to his sides and when he saw who was holding him, Nines was staring down at him with a same expression.

"Wha..." Gavin trailed off when he finally noticed where he was and the last place he remembered he was in was the break room, now he's in the main room in front of the large white board where it was normally used for different things and once his eyes landed on the white board, he instantly noticed the same symbols that he had see written everywhere, some overlapping each other. He felt his throat close a bit at the site but before he could say anything, he suddenly felt completely exhausted which caused him to instantly pass out.


End file.
